The Lives of the Touristen Family
by Alexandria Nightingale
Summary: Just a quick view of a family living in the Elsword Community.. AU Please Read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Meet The Family

Please Enjoy this small skit that I had made! No flames or I'll shot you with my Freezing ARROW!

I don't own ELSWORDS Nor the Characters or the jobs except for FLAME!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

**+ Chapter One +**

**= Meet the Family =**

"FLAMIRA TOURISTEN! Get your butt out of the bed right now!" A scream echoed throughout the whole two story house. A green haired teenage girl suddenly sprang from her perch and screamed when she saw a long black haired girl glaring at her with red blazing eyes.

"What the hell do you think are you doing Sch -Nee chan!" She asked while the black haired girl huffed and push a lock of hair away from her face.

She gave me a raised eyebrow and sighed. She turned around with her black hair swaying behind her. "Get up from the bed because you're going to be late for class."

"Huh?" the green haired girl said as she quickly turned to her clock.

Her emerald eyes widened when she saw the glaring time. In the black box there was a glaring red sign of 7:00 AM, She didn't notice her older sister had left because she was still staring at the clock with wide eyes.

**= Dining/Kitchen Room=**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" A loud screeched resounded in the whole side house. A red haired boy snickered while a black haired boy continued to eat his breakfast.

A white haired teen sighed. "Here she goes again.."

"You can't make her change that routine Shou " The black haired girl said from the door.

"Sometimes I wished that she's like you Kat" The white haired teenage boy while shaking his head in dismay.

"Well you can't change Onee sama, Nii sama" The red haired boy with blazing red eyes piped up and the black haired boy with grey nodded in agreement.

Shouichiro Touristen glared at his younger brother and shrugged. "I know that Sparky"

The red haired boy glared at his oldest brother. "Don't call me that!"

Shouichiro stared at him with his forest green eyes before rolling his eyes and looking at the clock. A crash was heard and many thuds before a Green haired girl burst out through the door.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" She shouted while smiling happily at them.

A chorus of "good morning Onee sama and imoutos " echoed as she went and sat beside the black haired boy. "Morning Recka!"

He gave her a hn and continued to eat his hotdog. "Where's Nii tama?" Flamira asked while looking around.

"I'm here Flame – chan!" A deep voice called as a violet haired man with deep gray eyes emerged from the side door where the kitchen was located. He was carrying two plates of hotdogs and pancakes.

"Thanks Izo - Nii tama!" Izumi Touristen smiled at her and sat beside her.

Reynald Kazuki Touristen turned to the clock and sighed. He tapped Flamira's shoulder. Flame looked at him and he pointed towards the clock. Her eyes widened as she quickly ate her breakfast. Sync Light Touristen saw what she was doing and sighed. He stood up and picked up his and Recka's plate. He placed them on the sink and took the three lunchboxes from the countertop.

"SPARX! RECKA! WE NEED TO GO NOW!" He heard his sister shout and he shook his head.

He returned to the Dining room and saw his older high school siblings is still eating their breakfast. "We're going now, Shou Nii sama, Izo Nii san and Sch – nee san"

Schwert gave a Hn. Shou gave a nod while Izo gave a smile and a "take care."

**=Outside the house=**

**=Flamira Touristen=**

"SYNC LIGHT TOURISTEN" I shrieked as Sync burst out of the door. He can't even respond when I quickly caught his wrist and immediately ran. I took Recka's other arm and dragged them together.

"Hold your horses Nee sama!" Sync cried while Recka just continued to read his book. I ignored him and continued on with my running. People were like a blurred pictured when we passed them. We passed a dark red haired boy who was riding a bicycle. I didn't notice his face because I continued to ran faster than the wind carrying us. I barely heard sync called out a name which sounds like his best friend name "mav."

I turned and jumped over a food stand, dodge and incoming car and almost tripped over a pebble until I saw our middle school. I immediately spped up until we reach the gate.

I dropped my younger siblings on the floor and gave a sigh of relief when I saw the gates are opened. I heard Sync groaned and felt his glare on me. "Really Nee sama is it really that necessary?"

I scratched the back of my head and gave a wry smile. "Sorry Sparx, Recka"

Recka dusted his pants and shrugged. He took one of the lunchboxes that was colored black. "You didn't have to dragged us here Anuie because It's only Orientation Day."

"SAY WHAT?" The two youngest siblings laughed at my expression while I pouted at them.

"Why didn't anyone say that earlier?"

"Because they like you getting flustered" Another voice joined. All of us turned to look and saw the dark red haired boy earlier.

"Hey Mav!" Sync said as he throws his arm on his shoulders. I glared at him before giving a sigh.

"any way Catch you later!" I said as I waved at them and entered the rum.

"Another day is another chance!" I murmured as I rushed through the halls.

**+End Of Chapter+**

**Characters:**

**Shouichiro "Shouichii" Touristen (Code: Architecture) Male (oldest)**

**Hair: Silvery White**

**Eyes: Forest Green**

**Izumi "Izozesky" Touristen(Elemental Master) Male (Older)**

**Hair: Violet**

**Eyes: Deep Gray**

**Katherin Schwert Touristen (Veteran Commander) Female (Older)**

**Hair: Long black**

**Eyes: Red**

**Flamira "Flame" Touristen - GrandArcher (Female) (middle)**

**Hair: Green**

**Eyes: Emerald Green**

**Sync Light "Sparx" Touristen - Rune Slayer (Male) (younger)**

**Hair: Light red**

**Eyes: Crimson REd**

**Renayldo Kazuki "Recka" Touristen - (reckless Fist) Male (youngest)**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Light Gray**

**Other Characters:**

**Maverick "Mavin" Flaire**

**Hair: Dark red**

**Eyes: Deep blue**


	2. Chapter 2: First Meetings

**This Chapter is Dedicated to My SEMPAI! SEMPAI! HAPPY B _ DAY HOPE U liKE THIS CHAPTER!**

**Disclamer: Already said it at Chapter one please! If I mention it again then I will be killing myself slowly! XC**

**=Chapter Two=**

**=The First Meetings=**

**+-=Katherin Schwert Touristen=-+**

I watched my younger brother got out of the room and finally letting out a sigh. I turned towards our eldest and gave him a stare. Shou just stared back before he shook his head and drank his coffee. "You know that it was for the best Kath."

I raised an eyebrow at him and crossed my arms. "Oh really now?" I replied with sarcasm edged on my voice.

Shou gave a sigh while Izo placed his utensils down. He took a napkin and wiped some crumbs off his face. "Are we going to have this conversation again?"

I gave him a blank stare before turning back to Shou. "Shouchii, Tell me why did you do it?" I asked seriously.

He ignored me and stood up. He was about to take his plate when I slammed my hands on the table. I glared at him while he stared at me. Blazing Bloody Red met Cool Calm Forest Green. I barely heard Izo get up from his seat debating whether he is going to restrain us from breaking the house yet again.

We're having a stare off with each other and silence reigned over us when water was suddenly sprouted from above. Simultaneously, we turned towards the source and saw Izo holding his staff with a calm smile. We shivered at the sight of that smile.

"Can you two please calm down now?" He asked still wearing that calm yet scary smile. He emphasizes his point when he twirled easily his staff.

Both of us turned to each other and gulp. I warily sat down again while Shou gave another sigh and left the room. Izo and I watch him left and I suddenly heard a sigh of relief. I turned and saw Izo vanish his staff with a flash of white light. He shook his head and picked up the plates. "Kath – chan" he said as he took my plate. My ears perked at my name and I turned to watch him take out plates.

"I know that you're confused about our choice of school but can you imagine the pressure of them having our reputation hanging over their heads?" He asked me calmly as he washed the plates.

I kept silent because I knew that pressure too well. "But - "

I was cut off when he suddenly turned off the faucet. He didn't turn instead he kept scrubbing the plates. "Katherin… I know that they will be safe but think of their emotional health especially _her_"

My eyes widened as I relive my past memories of that fateful day. I shivered and gripped myself tightly. "Shouchii just wanted to protect _her_ Katherin." He continued using my – no - our full name. "He just wanted to avoid that _incident_ again."

I gripped my arms tightly and I heard the clanging of the plates. I stared at the table for a long time and I nearly jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Kath – chan, Everything is alright."

"But - "

"Can we go now?" A calm voice entered the situation. Both of us look up and saw Shouchi already dressup with our uniform. The boy's uniform was composed of a black vest with a white button up polo beneath it. A red neck tie and black slacks partner with a black pair of shoes and a black gold lined blazer. The girl's uniform was the same except that for the pants it was a black pleated skirt and a long jacket. They have the emblem of our school on their right breast pocket while I wore the brooch emblem on my tie. The emblem was constructed with a logo of a shield and two swords crisscrossed it. Beneath the logo was the School Motto: _Meriti virtù e onore sono ottenuti rispettivamente. (_**_1)_**

The only difference of our uniform is that our necktie is not the same color. Shouichi's necktie was red indicating that he's already a senior, Izo's necktie was colored violet for the juniors and my necktie was colored black for the sophomores.

"Recka already texted me that they already arrived safely at their school." Shouchi informed us with his monotone voice.

I heard Izo chuckled. "I really can't believe that girl."

"Well you can't blame her do you?" Shouchi inserted as he walked towards us. Behind him was his trusted summon, the blue haired and yellow eyed butler assassin who was wearing a formal butler ensemble, Siegfried and his partner the blonde haired green eyed goddess who was wearing a Victorian styled maid outfit and carrying some cloaks, Eliza.

Eliza bowed down to us and gave me my black cloak while Izo thank her when he took his violet cloak. Eliza nodded at him and proceeded to drape the last remaining white cloak at Shouchi. I stared at Shou and he stared back for a moment before turning to Izo. "Teleport us now before we are late for the morning assembly"

"Yes, Yes" Izo piped as he waved his hand and his white staff appeared. Shou turned and I saw the logo on the back of his Cloak. My eyes widened and I felt the guilt came rushing down on me. I barely felt the reassuring pat that Izo had attempted to make before he sighed.

But before we had vanished I smiled when he whispered something that we all heard. Our next stop is ElKnights High School.

"_Don't worry, you're already forgiven.._"

**= Malraux Middle School Northern Hallway =**

**=Flamira Touristen=**

I ran through the halls of the school until I arrived at my destination, My own classroom. It will be the only classroom that I will be learning for the rest of my last year in middle school. I stared at the door before taking a gulp of air and opening it.

"GOOD MORNING GUYS! It's NICE TO FINALLY MEET YOU!" I shouted happily while wearing a brilliant smile. All of them stared at me before going back to their own things. I pouted at that and was about to make another scene when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and squealed when I saw who it was.

"SEMPAI!" I screamed as I tackled her in a hug. She hugged me back and patted my head.

"It's nice to see you again flame" I gave her a grin. She is Yurika Hanozono, a Second Year High Student of Malraux High school. She has long light violet hair which was tied into a low ponytail and bright pink eyes. She was wearing our school uniform but with a different color. She was wearing a dark blue blazer with violet linings and a white blouse. A large green ribbon was placed and in the middle was a brooch with the emblem of the Malraux High. She was also wearing a green and dark blue pleated checkered skirt partnered with black high knee sock and brown shoes. I was wearing the same thing except that my colors are violet instead of green. and instead of dark blue it was white with yellow linings. The Malraux School emblem has the logo of a sword with thick thorn roses wrapped around it. Beneath the logo was the school Motto: _Honor, Perseverancia y Mérito se puede lograr.(_**_2_**_)_

I broke out of the hug. "Why are you here Sempai?" I asked her excitedly.

"Is it a crime to see my Kouhai now? Flame" She asked me with a feigned surprised and sad expression.

"No! NO!" I suddenly cried Fearing that I have hurt her feelings.

Seeing my panicking expression she burst out laughing. I pouted at her as she pinched my cheeks. I swatted her hand away and glared at her while pouting again.

"Don't do that Sempai!"

"I'll do what I want to do Flame" She said as she pinched my cheeks again gaining another ouch from me. I glared at her when she finally released my poor abused cheek. She chuckled at my glare and patted my head again.

She stared at me with soft eyes as I tilted my head questionably. "Sempai?"

"Just attend the Orientation alright Flame?" I unconsciously nodded when I heard her soft request. She smiled at me warmly before giving me a hug and going on her way. I watched her confusedly as she walked away from me.

"_Why did she do that?_" I thought but my reverie was broken when someone slapped me on my back. I almost fumbled down the floor when I regained my balance. I straightened up and was about to glare at the offender when I noticed who it was. I squealed when I saw my almost twin in all but blood.

"AFF – CHAN!" I shrieked.

"Flame – chan!" She synchronized and we both hugged each other. We're both alike in appearance except that she has crystal blue eyes instead of Emerald green and she is a bit cheerful and athletic.

We broke apart and squealed again. "Is this your class?" I asked her.

She nodded. "yep and you know who I'm with?"

I looked at her questionably and she smiled at me and stepped aside. My eyes widened and Tackled the unsuspecting teen while shouting out his name. "SHO!"

He grunted as we both fell down on the floor. Aff and I giggled as he groaned. "Can someone warn me next time that she does that!" he said while glaring at his twin sister for emphasis. Hi twin sister just ignored him and continued to giggle. I got off him and helped him up. He glared at me but I pouted at him. He took one look before facepalming and Sighing.

The girl who is my twin in all but blood and personality is Afferina Arielliana and beside her was her real twin brother, Shogun Arielliana. He has darker green hair and ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a white blazer with yellow linings with a white polo and Violet necktie. He wore brown pants and black shoes. The emblem was engraved on the left side breast pocket of the blazer.

"C'mon let's just go" He said finally resigning to the fate that he will always be tacked one way or another.

Both of Aff and I looked toward one another and tackled him yet again to the ground while he cursed us under his breath.

**=Sync Light Touristen=**

I yawned as Mavin and I walked through the hallways.

"You're sister is sure is something.." he commented while we walked along the corridors.

I shrugged. "I'm pretty use to it.."

"SPARX! MAVIN! Wait up!" A shout from the back. We both turned and saw a navy blue haired boy running right after us.

He was wearing the Malraux Middle School uniform for boys but instead of yellow linings it was dark silver and the violet necktie was colored Grey silver. We stopped and stood while we waited for him to come over. When he finally reach us, he gave a death glare with his piercing amber orange eyes.

"Why didn't you both wait for me like we promised!" He asked while crossing both of his arms.

I grimaced when I remembered that certain arrangement and gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry Kazu! but my sister dragged me like hounds were chasing us" I gave my reason.

"Flame sempai again huh?" He said thoughtfully like he was remembering something like this early morning. He nodded and accepted my apology.

"Yeah I saw your blurred forms past right through us."

"really blurred forms?" I asked surprisingly.

He nodded. "Yeah.. I was walking earlier when a green, red and black blue just past me by really quick. I thought it was only my imagination but I knew that it was you and your siblings."

"Great deductions skills o wise one!" Mavin replied his answer with a bucket load of sarcasm.

He's Kazumo Hideki, one of my classmates since were freshmen. Kazu glared at the sarcastic teen and pointed a finger at him. "You!" He exclaimed while poking Mavin's chest insistently. "Why didn't you wait for me or even text me! I waited for the both of you for one hour!"

Mavin shrugged. "I kinda forgot…"

I saw him eye twitched and his fist were already twitching. Kazu stared at Mavin with a twitching eye while Mavin gazed at him with a smirk. I could feel the sudden shift of the atmosphere and I couldn't help but facepalmed in disbelief. I rolled my eyes upward and stared at the heaven helplessly as I felt the ticking clock turned to zero.

Then without further ado the first day of my Sophomore starts LITERALLY with a bang.

**=Reynaldo Kazuki Touristen=**

My ears twitched as I heard a boom from where I sat. I was already in the classroom playing games with my Iphone 5 when that happened and the only thing that I could to think off as to why that sudden explosion happen is because of my Annoying lightning brother. I sighed and exit my Candy Crush and went to my Messages.

I sent him a message.

- **To my annoying older sparkling brother**

**There's another duel between Kazu – and Mavin huh?**

**From your beloved youngest**

**Recka**

I waited for him to text me and I remembered what Shou – aniki told me earlier. I typed another message:

- **To my Cool Aniki**

**We arrived safely at our school.**

**By the way why do you want me to inform you that piece of information?**

**From your beloved youngest**

**Recka**

I hit sent and waited for my siblings to reply to me. I was about to dozed off when someone suddenly tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a platinum blonde haired boy with violet eyes and and a dark green haired boy but a lighter shade of violet eyes. The platinum haired boy gave a wave while the green haired boy nodded at him.

"Morning Recka!" The Blonde haired boy greeted as I grunted and Nod.

They are both wearing the Malraux Middle School uniform but with the bronze linings and Bronze necktie like mine. The blonde haired one is Zen Bryle Flaurine and the Kazuto Mifune. They were both my Bestfriends and classmates since pre - school. I heard the phone ring. I was about about to check the message when an Announcement caught my attention.

**_Announcement_**_**: All students please proceed to the Auditorium for Our Orientation. I repeat, **__** All students please proceed to the Auditorium for Our is all and Thank you.**_

"Well it's time for orientation." Kazuto said.

I shrugged and stood up. "Let's go" I replied and we left the room.

**Translation:**

**Virtue, Merits and Honour are obtained Respectively. = Italian**

**Honour, Perseverance and Merit can be achieved. = Spanish**

**I will make the CHaracter profiles tommorrow!**


	3. Chapter Three: Morning Orientations

**= Chapter 3=**

**=Morning Orientations=**

**= Reynaldo Kazuki Touristen =**

When I arrived at the auditorium, I felt that my jaw could drop at the sheer size of the place. It was big… really big like there is two Movie Theater fitted into one. Hind.I just stared at the places, watching the students milling around, finding their seats and saving some for their friends. I felt someone tapped me from behind.

I turned and saw Kazuto pointing at something. I followed the gaze and saw a boy with dark navy blue hair with light green eyes waving at us. He was wearing the first year Malraux Middle School uniform.

"So.. Cross has proven himself to be responsible" I heard Zen commented sarcastically. It was followed by a soft smack and a soft 'ouch.'

I ignored them and proceeded to where the boy was. He is Eldrich Cross Walker and one of my classmates from my elementary days. He gave me a grin when I was finally in front of him.

"Yo Recka! Long time No see!" He greeted me cheerfully and noticed my two best friends which is currently engaged in harsh whispers and hisses. Upon seeing the bickering duo, he smiled warily.

"They are fighting again right?" I only nodded my answer.

He sighed."What topic is it this time?"

"I think you would be offended if I say it."

He raised an eyebrow at that reply. "and why would I be?"

I gave him a stare before stating it bluntly. "The topic is about you."

He gave me an incredulous look. "What? What did I do?"

I was about to answer when Zen appeared behind Cross and slung his arm around his shoulder. He wasn't fazed by the sudden appearance instead he glared at the arm like it was some poisonous and horrible being.

"if you like your arm to live then you will kindly remove it from my person" Cross said as he smiled creepily at Zen.

Zen just gave him a nervous smile before letting him go and running behind Kazuto. "He's scary" He mumbled to himself.

"That's what you call a perfect example of self preservation." Kazuto declared sarcastically.

Zen glared at him for a moment before I felt a fore brooding presence. I immediately side stepped as a timely green blur just quickly passed me by. We turned around and I saw my older sister pouting at me but he was at the back of my annoying older brother.

"Aww.." She said while pouting and hugging Sparx tightly. "Why did you dodge my hug?"

I stared at her for a moment before turning to Sparx which is now turning to blue. I stared at the both of them which one of them was currently turning into a fair shade of purple.

"You know why " I answered as I pointed at the near violet red haired who was clutching and signaling the need of air.

She gazed at Sparx and quickly released her. "Sorry Sparx"

The red haired boy coughs for a moment before straitening. "it's alright Nee sama"

She laughed nervously before turning back to me. "Hi Recka!"

"Hello sister, brother and their friends" I greeted as I acknowledge their friends from behind them.

Maverick and Shogun just nodded at me while Kazumo and Afferina just gave me a smirk and smile respectively.

"It's nice to see you again Recka.." Sho said as they arrived at our group.

I shrugged "Me too."

I look toward my panting brother. "You survive the sudden clash of your best friends?"

He ignored me and glared at me rather harshly."What do you mean by that text?"

"What text?" I asked innocently.

He just gave me a disbelieving stare and was about to rant on how lies could be you're down fall and I don't believe you crap when we heard a clap. We both turned towards the source.

Sister suddenly clapped. All of us turned to her and she pointed at the chairs. "Thanks for saving us some seats Cross!"

"My pleasure, My lady.."Cross replied and played a mock bow.

I was about to reply to that when a sudden Announcement blared throughout the whole room. "**Students please take your seat, we were about to start the Program, I repeat: Students please take your seat, we were about to start the Program**"

We all sat on our respective places. I beside sister and brother was seated behind our backs. The lights slowly died down and the orientation began.

**=ElKnights High School: Covered Teleportation Grounds=**

**= Shouichiro Touristen=**

We arrived at the teleportation grounds with the flourish of white and purple lights. Once we stepped out of the range, a field of students dressed in the Elknights uniform in various ranges of year level suddenly appeared right in front of us. Some were garbed in violet cloaks, some has white scarves around their necks and some has black armbands on their right arm. The violet cloaks were lined with silver linings and an insignia was blazed on the back with silver and dark violet colors threads. The insignia was a Star within a pentagon and a circle. The white scarves have black linings and the emblem was placed at the tips of the scarf. It was created with black and grey threads and was shaped like a crescent moon behind a four pointed star. The black Armband has red linings with the logo of two long rapier crisscross swords in front of a red rose.

Three people came out of the mob. They are wearing their respective clothing with a little difference. The first one was a girl with long blonde straight hair and dark violet amethyst eyes. She was wearing a darker color of the violet ones and was wearing the standard Elknights high school uniform like my sister. She approached my care free brother and kneeled down.

"Master Izumi welcome back" She greeted. Izo just sighed and patted her head.

"How many times do I have to tell you about this type of things" He said as his wave his hand indicating that she can get up.

The girl straightened and turned to look at us. She gave a nod at Katherin and Katherin gave her the same type of greeting. She turned to me and bowed. "Good Morning Lord Touristen."

"Good Morning too Miss Hyorin" I bade. She is September Hyorin, A second year high school student and the current assistant of my dear younger brother.

She nodded and went to Izumi's side. I watched her as she gracefully walked towards my younger brother's side. Another person came upon us but this time it was a boy. He was wearing the third year uniform of the El Knights High just like me with the difference of him having the armband similarly like the other but the color is the complete opposite.

He greeted me with a low bow and said. "Lord Touristen, Good Morning" I waved my hand signaling that I have already acknowledged his greeting and was clearly dismissing him.

He turned to my brother and clearly did what he did to me with a few marginally difference like instead of Lord he substituted it with the Grand Master. I saw my brother's eyes glaze icily. Turning his once soft grey eyes into Icy blue but it clearly fades away like it was only a trick of the light. He gave him a fake happy greeting before dismissing him like I did. I raised an eyebrow at his attitude and when he saw me watching him, I gave him a look. He shrugged and returned to his conversation with his assistant.

I was confused by that attitude and I'll ask him later because of that. I turn my attention back at the person. He walked towards my sister who was watching him with cold red eyes. He kneeled and held up his right hand. Katherin sighed as she warily placed her left hand in his awaiting hand. My eyes narrowed at the boy as he kissed the back of my younger sister's hand. He then gave her a cold smile and greeted her.

"Good Morning Miss Touristen " He bid as he gave my sister a cold smile. "it;s nice that your finally here"

Katherin raised an eyebrow at that inquiry. "and why is that?"

He was Richard Knight, a third year student of the academy and one of the sought out blade users of the School.

"Because a meeting is being called right now" A girl with long platinum blonde hair answered. She has dark green eyes and was wearing the same uniform but in the junior level. She was wearing a scarf similar to the others but it was more darker and the emblem was engraved with gold thread.

She approached us and gave a bow. "Good Morning, Lord Touristen.." She turned to the my two siblings and gave a nod. "Miss Touristen and Master Touristen"

I waved off the greeting and stared at her questionably. "What do you mean by that Wilhemina?"

She's Gwendolyn Wilhemina, an advance second year student of the academy. She was one of the advance students of the academy particularly in the art of summoning. She is my assistant and also my partner.

She grimaced and we hear the tapping of foot steps. We turned towards the door as it slowly opens. There standing in the middle of the open doors is the ArchMaster of the Crimson Knights and one of my long time friends. He is wearing a Red cloak similar to ours and was wearing a third year senior uniform of the school. He has long dark red hair and amber orange eyes. He gave us a blank look and from my experience that look spells disaster.

I gave him a questioning stare. He replied with a frustrated swipe of his bangs. "President needs you.. ALL OF YOU RIGHT NOW!"

He declared and I was surprised by the sudden explosion.I saw his left eye twitched and beside him is the Count of Arrows who is now calming the slightly frustrated man. He was a young teen with long dark green hair that was tied in a low ponytail and Diamond blue eyes. He is also a third year student of the school and was waering a long green cloak. They are both Souren and Savareth Varogin.

Gwendolyn - wendy for short- sigh and took my cloak. "Lord Touristen... It seems that you are needed.. I will report to you the official later and I will take post of your duties for further notice."

"Thank you Wendy" I mumbled. From the corner of my eyes I watched my other siblings took of their cloaks and gave them to their assistants.

Katherin turned to her troops. "Stand ATTENTION!"

All of the people within the facility stood attention and scrambled to from a complete platoons of lines which composes of different colors. The Three assistants stood in front of their respective colors signaling that they are now in charge of their groups for now. All of them stood still waiting for a command.

Katherin walked up right in front of me and faced them. She raised her right arm and made a snap. All of troops made a synchronized kneel and Said. "GOOD MORNING MASTERS!"

Katherin made another snap. This type they straightened up and made a salute. "GOOD LUCK FOR THE DAY!"

Katherin Nodded. "Now! DISMISS!"

The troops nodded and scrambled out of room only leaving my siblings, I and the other two alone.

Before anyone could break the silence, Izumi beat them to it. "Why do President needs us?"

I shrugged. "I don't really know."

Izumi Sighed and turned to Savareth. "Do you know anything about this?"

Savareth shook his head. His long shook. "I'm surprised like you are. We recieve the missive when we came upon here."

Then he pointed at the teen beside him. "And upon reading the missive he quickly came upon here"

"Sometimes I wonder if you really are both twins.." Izumi mumbled and the two was about to encounter it when Katherin whirled around.

"Well, I'm not going to stand here and play 20 questions. We need to go now because I knew that this will be a very serious meeting."

She stated as she finallyh walked out of the halls of the transportation. We all looked at each other and followed my cold sibling out of the room.

**=End of Chapter=**

**Tomorrow will be the Profiles starts so please be patient alright? **


	4. Chapter Four: Meetings

**Happi BELATED BIRTHDAY TO SPARX AND KATHERIN XD HAPPE BIRTHDAY TO YOU GUYz! XD This chapter is dedicated to you both! XD**

**= Chapter Four: =**

**=Meetings=**

**=Sync Light Touristen=**

**=Malraux Covered Grounds: Grand Auditorium Hall=**

"Please take your seats Students" The old man announced as we all sat. He is Howard Hoffman, our school principal and also the mayor of our town, Ruben. "WELCOME STUDENTS FOR OUR FIRST GENERAL ASSEMBLY FOR THE NEW SCHOOL YEAR."

"As you all know I am Howard Hoffman the Principal of this school and also the mayor of our town Ruben" he said while smiling a grandfatherly smile. "And I would like to say that I am honored and deeply humbled that you chose to enroll at this school when you clearly have a better education at Elder, one of our allied villages."

"Knock off with the humbleness Old MAN!" A shout echoed among the halls and we all turn towards to the source. We stared at Kazumo incredulously and he only gave us a questioning glance.

"WHAT?"

"I don't know him" Maverick declared while distancing himself from his crazy friend. I followed my best friend's example.

"I second that motion" I mumbled out while looking anywhere but Kazu. I felt his stare burning my back which I tried to ignore it.

Principal Hoffman chuckled. "Really Kazu - kun, is that the way to treat your own grandfather?"

Kazumo flushed and gave a deadly glare at the principal. I heard several snickers and a few snorts when Mr. Hoffman called Kazu by his nickname for him."I don't know you OLD MAN!" He denied it. Really denied it and it was greatly done that no one would eventually believe that they are really related. (Note my sarcasm)

"Just go and do something OLD MAN!" He said exasperatedly. The Principal chuckled at that outburst and proceeded to lecturing us all about the school. He also said the rules and regulations of the school and it's punishments. I drown his words away and simply closed my eyes and unknowingly fell asleep.

I woke up when someone nudge me had. I gasped at the sudden pain and glared at the offender. Mavin just gave me a stare before gesturing towards the front. I turned and saw the principal backing out of the podium. I turned to look at him questionably and he pointedly gestured back to the stage.

I gazed at him weirdly as Kazumo pushed me out of my seat. "WHAT THE HELL KAZUMO?" I exploded and it vibrated throughout the whole place. Without even a signal, I felt the hundreds pairs of eyes were suddenly strain on me. Everyone stared at me with wide curious eyes and I gulped. I nervously scratch my neck and laughed timidly.

I heard them snickered and I heard my older sister sighed exasperatedly. I glared at the offenders which are my friends. How am I friends with them is clearly a mystery that I know I will never solve as long as I live or someone could tell me. I heard a cough and I flushed. "I'm Sorry!" I shouted as I quickly sat down.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I hissed at Mavin. Mavin just face palmed and whispered the reason. My eyes widened and turned to glare at Kazumo.

Kazumo just gave me happy grin and I returned it with a death glare. Both of them shivered when they saw my red eyes glinting dangerously like a predator watching a cowering prey. "You're both lucky that were not alone right now." I muttered loudly enough for them to hear and they both breathe a sigh of relief. I'll let it go just this once because they know that I will literally burn them to ashes if they do that again to me.

I turned towards the podium wherein a short auburn brown haired girl with a pair of soft forest green eyes appeared wearing the same uniform as my sister with the exception that her blazer was colored black with gold linings. She was Elizabeth Marielle Florence, a third year middle school student of the academy and the elected Student Council President of the Middle School. She was explaining the rules and regulations of the school. She was famous in the field of archery and she is one of my sister's friends. She was the daughter of the famous Grand Archer of the Elder Army, General Commander of the Imperial Archers, Lime Florence and she is a Master of the Bow in her own right.

Behind her was her Vice president, the mysterious yet popular boy of the middle school division and the current campus crush of the school. I heard a few girls fawn behind me when they saw him standing behind the president. His name was Lyris Christopher Belladonna. He has windswept black hair and gleaming amethyst orbs. He was wearing the male uniform of the senior division of the middle school. He is an excellent swordman which is a plus on his books. That's the only thing I know about him.

Behind them was the Secretary of the Student Council and my adopted little sister in school, Yumika Tabernacle. She's the daughter of the Vice Principal of the Academy, Ms. Anna Tabernacle and a master of magic in her own right. She has short short layered black hair and sea green eyes. She was wearing the same uniform as my sister with the exception of the color. It has the color scheme of ours indicating that she is a second year in the Middle Division and she is also my classmate.

"So that's why no one glomp you once we entered in the room" I heard Kazu mumbled and I gave him a glare. He held his hand in surrender and gave me a wry grin.

Mavin nudged me hard and I looked at him questionably. He gestured towards the podium and I turned to look. I gasped and paled quickly that I would been a perfect example of a ghost because of what I had seen. I slowly lowered myself until I was sitting on the floor and hiding from what I had seen. "Please tell me that she isn't there." I mumbled out loud because behind my adopted sister is my stalker. Her name is Melanie Maria and she is one of the girls who I accidentally saved.

"This has ruin my life in helping others again" I added in a whisper.

Maverick and Reynald both look at me simultaneously. One gave a pitying gaze while the other gave me confused look. Mavin just sigh and answered my pitiful request even though I was glaring at him heatedly. I heard Kazu laughed at my predicament and I know that he will not live today because I will be turning him into ashes and giving his urn to his family for his own funeral.

"Since I am a good friend to you" Can you freaking hear the sarcasm? "She isn't looking at us right now while waving at us desperately wanting us – no, mostly you- to acknowledge her presence here in the school"

"I don't know how did she got that freaking position even though she is a transferee" I whined while I wallowed in my corner of misery.

Mavin just shrugged and Recka just glance at him. "What is he talking about?"

Mavin was about to answer his question when I closed his mouth with my hands. "It's nothing Recka… really nothing.."

Recka just raised an eyebrow at what we were doing before turning back to the podium. I faintly heard some of his muttered words like "crazy brother", "just like my sister" and lastly "Am I the only one who is actually the sane one here?" I glared at him and my hands twitched to take my sword out and kill him with my own hands. Brother or not he will die by my freaking blade.

"Sparx" I faintly heard a soft voice said my nickname. I quickly straightened and sat more properly at my seat. I shivered at the soft tone as I slowly turned towards my elder sister. Sure she is sweet, caring and a happy go lucky girl but when you provoke her then you will die slowly and painfully.

She was smiling at me sweetly which I know that it was a warning for me. "Behave" That one word took out my murdering fantasy of me killing and turning my Brother and friends into ashes out of my head and behave myself for my sake.

She gives me a pat on the head and turned her attention to the podium. "whipped" I faintly heard Kazu mumbled followed by a soft shriek and a soft thud.

"You were saying Kazumo?" She asked softly and I heard him gulp.

"Nothing Flame – san" Kazu quickly apologized. "Nothing."

"Very well" She replied cheerfully. Kazu breathe a sigh of relief while Mavin and the others chuckled softly at what happened.

I smirked and crossed my arms. "Serves you right"

Kazu gave me the tongue like a five year old and I heard a smack. I knew that Zen just slap his head for being ridiculous again and I am thankful for that. I turned my attention towards the podium where our president is now finishing her speech about the rules and regulations.

"That's the rules of the school. So please can you cooperate with us for a more efficient management of the school. Next up in our discussion is the School events that will be taking place within a year." She explained thoroughly without missing a bit. She gave us a sweet and care free smile. "Everything that will be discussing this said topic is our former President of the Middle School Student Body and the current President of the High School Student Body, Ms. Regellina Krystalia Hideki. "

She stepped down of the podium and started to clap. We followed her initiative and soon the whole student body was clapping but no one stepping out. I saw the principal talking to one of the high school Student council officials and one of them is my sister's sempai. Her was Yurika Hanozono, I think she was the Student Secretary of the High School Division and One of the most controversial persons in the Academy. I don't know how sister got her to be her sempai but it was not an ordinary feat. Like Lyris, she was a mysterious person with an unknown past. Actually I was hesitant when I first saw her but as the days past by I found myself being comfortable in her presences.

I saw the principal frowned at what Yurika's had confessed and her worried expression gave me a forebrooding feeling. Like something will be going to happen in the near future but I think I am being paranoid and a little bit pessimistic. They kept talking furiously with each other and I saw Elizabeth approached them. They conversed and Elizabeth confused expression turned into panic and concern. I hear mumblings behind me and Zen asking Kazu what is going on. Kazu didn't answer him instead he was about to get up from his seat when someone walked out from the curtains.

She has long dark wavy blonde hair which was tied into a two low ponytails. She was wearing the same exact uniform as the Ms. Hanozono with a few alterations. Instead of the ordinary dark blue color of the blazer, it was colored black with silver linings. She has gentle soft light amethyst eyes that could make her look so fragile. She was the epitome of a gentle bred lady by the way she walked towards the podium. She fixed the microphone as we wait with baited breathe.

She gave a soft yet gentle smile before she introduced herself. "Hello to you all" She greeted us and I think I heard several loud thuds because of her melodic soprano voice. "My name is Haruka Yumemiya, the Current Vice president of the Student Council of the High School Division."

"My dear schoolmates.. I beg your forgiveness because of the absences of my president for today" She said as her faced contorted into a pleading and sorrowful one which made several boys blushed at the sight. "She cannot make it to this gathering because something is holding her back."

"Anyway, since she was supposed to discuss the events that will take place on the duration of the school year" She informed. "I will take over her place."

Ms. Yumemiya explained the events that will be happening during the entire school year and I listened to it without any enthusiasm. I kept thinking on what I have to do later on. Once the detailed speeches of events are done she gave a bow and proceeded towards the back. Elizabeth took up the vacant spot while shuffling some of the papers. She greeted us again and declared that it was the time for the elections to begin.

**=Izumi Quinine Touristen=**

**=Elknight University: Hall of the Masters=**

We arrived at a lavishly decorated room. It was beautifully created for the sole purpose of the relaxation and the walls were jeweled with paintings that will cost you a million of dollars. Famous paintings hang delicately on the pristine white walls of the room. Beautiful portraits of the known saviors of the land of Elrios, the painting of the renowned El Gang were thickly framed with intricately carved golden brown frames and each of them were posed perfectly that reveals their passion, authority and beauty.

Various large vases were scattered around the every corner of the room. With it's beautiful lively flowers, it gives off an air of comfort and serenity which lessens the intimidating aura of the room. Two large windows with it's dark brown sills that perfectly complements the white walls were placed parallel form each other. Both windows were opened, letting the warm breeze of the day whirled around the room and for the sole purpose of airing out the collected heat from the room. A balcony was set up on the right window while a staircase that leads to lavishly well maintained rose garden on the left side. Both windows were decked out with lush crimson curtains gold linings and tassels. A large diamond encrusted chandelier was placed at the ceiling and below it was a beautiful wooden round oak table. In the middle of the table stood three beautiful centerpieces where it was fashioned beautifully. The middle centerpiece was slightly larger than his counterparts and was grander than them. The attraction was composed of red and white roses with green fern leaves and small white lilies of the valley and it was designed with a yellow gold ribbon. The other two was the same with the exception that instead of roses, it was yellow and pink tulips. Underneath the table is the big red flurry round carpet with the large logo of the ELKnights University etched in the middle of it with the use of gold strings.

There were twenty one high chairs surrounding the table. It was divided by color signifying the division and the ranks within the university and the council. In each group, the chair on the middle one is slightly larger indicating the highest position he/she has within that division and he/ she is the one who is leading that division. The middle chairs are the part of the inner circle or the Inner Council wherein they discuss the pros and cons of a new event before releasing it to the outer council and the public.

ElKnights University is clearly different from other high school because of it's military disciplines and once the students had graduated they are already absorbed by the military hence at the early stages of elementary school, the students have been sorted through their proper abilities and shift them towards their suitable divisions. They have the same capabilities and curriculum with the exemption of their divisional activities. The council is divided by seven divisions, The first divisions is named as the Crimson Knights and they currently hold the highest place within the council because their own leader was elected as the Student council President. They have the colors of crimson red and glinting gold linings The second is the Pure Codes which is lead by my oldest brother and they currently hold the position of Internal Vice President and they hold the colors of white and silvery violet linings. Next in line were the Deceitful Rangers which The Count of Arrows, Savareth Varogin, was part of and their leader currently hold the position of External Vice President and they currently hold the colors of Emerald green and Sky blue linings. The Fourth group is my group, the Master Magicians and we don't currently hold anything. We have the dark violet colors with pure white linings. We are the complete opposite of my oldest brother. Next to us are my sister and their group, the Dark Takers which they currently hold the black colors with crimson red linings. Sitting beside my oldest brother groups is the Azure Guardians in which they currently hold the positions of Secretary within the council. They obtained the colors of Light blue and dark silvery gray. Beside them is the current holder of the position of treasurer, the Monochrome Hsien with their color as Black and White and lastly the Psychic Tracers in which they are the last in ranks. They have the color of Dark Violet with Dark blue linings.

As we entered, we noticed that there was only one person in the room and that is the Student Council President, the one who called us all here in an emergency meeting, the Royal Crown prince of the Elder Kingdom, The Commander in Chief of the Crimson Knights and the current assistant Headmaster of the ElKnights Academy, His Royal Highness, Prince Aldrian Excelia Elderscia. He rarely calls for an emergency meeting and when he did so, it means that it was more dire than expected.

He was wearing the same clothes as Souren but with gold linings on the cloak. He was sitting the head chair designated for the Student Council. He was staring at us with narrowed yet calm eyes. We all kneeled down to him simultaneously with the exception of the Souren who quickly went to his right side and placed himself behind the prince.

A long pause happened before the prince broke his silence and gestured us to stand. Before we can even question him, someone already bit him to it.

"Why isn't anyone here Exia?" My older brother said he looked at the prince. My brother isn't wasting time in asking on particular topics and he doesn't care about formalities either.

Aldrian sighed. "We have grave news"

"If you have grave news" My little sister suggested. "Then why aren't the rest of the council here because they should be here if you want to deliver the bad news. "

"I would do that Miss Touristen" the Prince concluded. "But I don't think it would be much better if I did that"

"And why is that exia?"

"Because-" His speech was cut off when someone broke inside the chambers. We all quickly changed into our battle stances when I noticed something familiar about our uninvited guest.

I slowly approached him because I was the closest to him and once I turned him around I gasped and quickly kneeled. I pushed his – no I mean her- out of her passage of air. I heard a tsk and some gasped when they recognized who d my sister quickly kneeled down next to me.

Because there, lying on the floor, bathed in blood was the Malraux Student Council President. The Crown Princess of the Ruben Continent and the famed Scarlet Rune Mistress, Relina Lyrissa Hideki.

**= End of Chapter=**

**Character Profiles:**

**Name: **Shouichiro Touristen

**Age: **18

**Nickname: **Shouchii

**Height: **6'1 ft.

**Hair Color: **WindsweptSilvery white

**Eye Color: **Forest Green

**Character Job: Eve (Architecture) - **Summoner

**Info: **He is the eldest among the Touristen siblings and one of the cool and collected ones. He outs a cold front but clearly cares for his family specially for his youngest sister. He is a straight A student, one of the best and is considered as one of the Masters of in the field of Summoning because of the ability to summon his personal familiars with a flick of his wrist. He has the title of Grand Marshal in honor of him Summoning and building the most beautiful familiars in the land of Elrios. His most famous Familiars Siegfried and Eliza were the most humanoid form of servants and he was the only one who built it.

**Positions: **Over - allVice President of Elknights Student

**Pets: **None

**Note: all of the information might change in the course of the storyline so please bare with this simple information.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: CLASSES**

**"What the hell are you doing?"**

**"Quick! Don't you just freaking stand there!"**

**"Sorry…"**

**"Don't Die DAMN IT!"**

**"NOO!"**

**"Faith is only a reincarnation of false hope.."**

**"I finally found you"**

** Omake: (The Annual CHAOTIC Breakfast scene OMAKE)**

**"**Alright who took my BACON!**" **FLamira shouted while staring at her breakfast plate.

She glared at her brothers and sister until she narrowed her eyes on the suspect.

Sync felt a sudden chill. He felt the stare penetrating to him like she was aiming multiple arrows behind his back. He chewed slowly his bacon and gulped it hesitantly. He met the penetrating eyes of his sister who was now looking like she was going to attack him with poisoned covered arrows.

"What?" He mumbled out loud as he can feel his soul wanting to get out of his body.

"You took my bacon did you?" She said as she narrowed her eyes.

"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING NEE SAMA!?" He growled out and he was soon hit on the back of the head by Izumi.

Sync glared at his brother for a moment and Izumi just smiled at him serenely which made his glare falter and slowly nudge himself back. Izumi shrugged and buttered a piece of bread.

"Language Sparx." He informed and Sync nodded.

He gave him the serene smile again and proceeded to eat the buttered toast. Sync just laughed uncertainly and faced back his fuming sister.

"Nee sama" He tried to calm down his raging sister and at the same time tel his sister that it is not his fault. "Calm down, and how can you tell that I'm the one who stole your bacon?"

"You have bacon bits on your mouth" she said. Sync was about to argue his case again when Flamira interrupted. "And aside from the fact that we all have bacon, I'm pretty sure that they already finished theirs by the time you came down from your room. "

"BUT it still doesn't prove that I stole your Bacon" Sync said while explaining his side. Flamira calmed down and pouted at him. Sync sighed in relief and he turned to Reynaldo for a second opinion. "Right recka?"

Reynaldo stared at him for a moment before looking at his older sister. Izum,i seeing the mischief bubbling on Reynaldo's eyes, gave a resonated sigh and summoned his staff. He turned to his other siblings. ""I'm readying the Mana Shield." He stated simply.

Katherine stared at him with a fork dangling on her mouth. She turned to her younger siblings and sighed, she stood up and scope up her plated breakfast and stepping on the shadows. She suddenly vanished on thin air and Shouchiiro who was coming in just nodded and quickly backed out of the room.

Izumi quickly casted the protection while Reynaldo said the dreaded word. "Nope, you stole sisters Bacon and you ate it."

Izumi teleported, Reynaldo quickly duck under the table while Sync Cursed.

"Oh Shit.." Then a Large boom was heard with a feminine yell of "HUMMING WIND!"

Izumi teleported back in and saw the minimal wreckage. He breathe a sigh of relief and he heard his two other siblings stepped beside him.

Katherin whistled loudly. "That's the spirit."

"If only She can used that on the battlefield" Shouchii commented.

"Poor table though" All of the siblings thought as they stared at what was left of their dining table. Reynaldo just stared at the nearly incinerated table and took a long look at the burned out, half dead and still twitching brother.

"wow" He said while poking his brother with a fork. "You're still alive."

Sync gave him a half hearted glare as he slowly reached for Reynaldo's Cheek. Reynaldo felt something sticky on cheek and looked at Sync questionably. Sync just gave him a smirk and said one word that he would gladly follow it when he heard his sister shout again.

"WHERE'S MY EGGS" Flamira Screeched. She quickly turned and saw the evidence on Reynaldo cheek. Reynaldo who heard the one last line of his almost deceased brother gladly followed it and he was already out of the door running for his life.

Flamira who was seeing her youngest brother felt no pity. She aimed her bow and six arrows glowing red appeared before her. Izumi sighed and casted another shield but this time on the whole house.

Flamira released her arrows while shouting "GUIDED ARROWS"

From that moment on the Touristen Family knows not to touch their youngest sister food to avoid burned out casualties and multiple arrows destruction.


End file.
